


Coltrane

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Makeouts, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: It's a daydream of sorts. A recurring one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> For zauberer_sirin who asked for the mandatory makeouts skoulson prompt #11, [FANTASY]. This was hard! Hope this counts as actual making out ;)

It's nothing (maybe a little!) more than a (sexy) daydream (okay?), but it's a recurring one, at least whenever Coulson is wearing this blue shirt. She imagines he'd probably roll up his sleeves and ask her to dance with him and she's put his arms around him and feel the fabric of his shirt and his shoulders through the shirt and be nervous because she's not a good dancer, not with this sort of dancing, and he'd smile and pull her closer and let her lead and follow her directions, and she'd get all excited and maybe courageous and say something flirty, and they'd end up kissing (making out) and touching and teasing (okay?) and she'd be thinking about manoeuvering him into her bunk in a really smooth, really sexy way --

"Daisy?"  
Jolt.  
"Yeah?"  
He's rolled up his sleeves. Probably for paperwork reasons. Not to get her hopes up.   
"Come on, we've had enough of this nonsense for one night," he points at the pile in front of her, and before she can collect herself and look grateful, he adds, "Let's dance a little. It's the only reasonable thing to be doing while listening to Coltrane."  
She gasps, hopes he doesn't notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
